Sleep apnea is a chronic sleep breathing disorder typically characterized by abnormal pauses (apneas) in an individual's breathing, ranging from seconds to minutes in duration, or by instances of abnormally low breathing. Sleep apnea is associated with cardiovascular disease, myocardial infarction, high blood pressure, stroke, arrhythmias, diabetes, sleep-deprived driving accidents, and cerebrovascular disease.
Current treatments include positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy (e.g., continuous positive expiratory pressure; CPAP), oral appliances, surgery (e.g., genioglossus advancement, tongue radiofrequency treatment, midline glossectomy, hyoid suspension and maxillomandibular advancement), lifestyle changes (e.g., positional therapy and weight loss), and implantable muscle stimulators.